


Found in Odd Situations: The Christmas Party

by Fire_Bear



Series: Found in Odd Situations [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Exes, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Francis invites everyone to his Christmas party and Alfred discovers that everyone includes all the people he's starred in porn films with. Worried about what they will say to Arthur, he tries to keep him away from them - which doesn't sit well with the Englishman...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is rather unrealistic but I'm posting it anyways.
> 
> (Original A/N:  
> It's set a few months after the main story but way before the epilogue when Arthur's still a bit... iffy(?) and stuff about his new sexual orientation and partner. Eh. )

It all started after a night of filming. Arthur had wrapped himself in his robe – looking dead sexy, Alfred thought – and had just handed Alfred one of his own with a soft smile – cute! – when Francis cleared his throat.

"Mes amis, I would like to announce something."

"Oh?" asked Arthur, raising an eyebrow. "Is it that you've knocked up some girl?"

"C'mon, Art," sighed Alfred with an amused smile as Gilbert sniggered. "Don't be like that." Arthur just shrugged. "Well, what is it, Fran? Didja get hitched on your last trip to Vegas?" The assembled cast and crew laughed while Francis merely sighed. Arthur flopped onto the bed and Alfred scooped him into his arms, snuggling into his shoulder and placing a quick kiss to his neck.

"Non et non," said Francis when they had all calmed down. "I was _going_ to invite you to my Christmas party at the weekend."

"Ooooh?!" said Alfred, excitedly, sitting up straighter and jostling Arthur as he did so. "Ah, sorry sweetie," he told the grumbling Brit. "When is it?"

"Saturday at seven. I take it that is a yes?"

"Well, I..." Arthur mumbled. Alfred glanced at him, noting how awkward he looked. They hadn't been together for very long and Arthur still felt awkward about showing affection to Alfred beyond the bedroom. He usually relented when Alfred pouted and allowed him to hold his hand but, for the most part, he preferred to stay in than go out and flaunt it. And, at Alfred's Halloween party, he had avoided Alfred's friends as much as possible, embarrassed and cautious.

However, Alfred also knew that Arthur had nothing to do for Christmas. His family would not welcome him back to England with anything close to open arms and he barely had friends in L.A. Alfred had tried to convince him to come with him to his parents' place with Mattie and Gil but Arthur had refused, telling him that it was way too soon to be doing things like that. He supposed that was true but it felt like Arthur had been in his life forever and it was only fair to present him to his own family. But, if he didn't want to go, Alfred wouldn't force him. However, he wouldn't let Arthur get away with missing out on the holiday celebrations entirely.

"Sure we'll come!" he cried, cutting Arthur off. He received a scowl for his efforts but he didn't mind: he had learned over the past few months how to get back into Arthur's good books. (It involved being rather caring and affectionate and sappy followed by mind-blowing sex.)

"Trés bien!" Francis declared before turning to bother Gilbert.

"He better not be filming us," muttered Arthur, darkly, glaring at his boyfriend.

Nervously, Alfred laughed, knowing he meant at Francis's house. "He totally can't do that. We need to _know_ he's filming us or it's illegal or something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup!" said Alfred, trying to sound confident. By the fact that Arthur snorted in response, Alfred had the feeling that Arthur didn't believe him.

* * *

His confidence and happiness disappeared the moment they walked into Francis's gigantic living room later that week. A huge tree bowed a little as it reached the ceiling, the angel almost drooping off it. Tinsel and mistletoe hung from the ceiling. Love seats and couches were dotted around the room and a long table was laden with French food and a small buffet of finger food typical of America. Cards had been propped up on the mantelpiece, the fake fire burning merrily in its grate. It was picture perfect and Alfred had only one problem with it.

All of the guests were people from the porn company he and Arthur worked in. They also happened to be people he had had sex with before Arthur turned up. It was like walking into a room filled with his Evil Exes. Just what sorts of things could they tell Arthur? Alfred gulped and tightened his grip on Arthur's hand.

"Ow! Al, you're squeezing too tight!" cried Arthur, trying to remove his hand from Alfred's grip.

"Ah. Sorry," Alfred apologised, sheepishly. He quickly loosened his grip and Arthur stopped struggling. "I just... don't want you getting lost."

Arthur shot him a funny look. "The house isn't _that_ big." He shook his head as he surveyed the room. "Let me go get us drinks."

Alfred followed his gaze and spotted Ivan lurking beside the bottles and glasses, what could only be vodka in his hand. "No!" he yelped, halting Arthur in his tracks. His bewildered boyfriend blinked up at him, his face slowly morphing into a scowl which Alfred knew as Danger. "I, er, I'll get them."

"And why can't I?" demanded Arthur, starting to look angrier.

"Uh, because, well... It's your first Christmas with me and I want to treat you right since you're going to be alone on the actual day which is so not cool, by the way, and I still think you should come with me, 'kay?" He shot Arthur a hopeful look.

It seemed to have worked for Arthur's face relaxed into a fond smile. "You're right daft, you know. Fine, fine – get me something good, will you? And, as for the other thing." He suddenly became serious again. "I don't want to have another argument tonight so we can discuss that later."

"Yeah. Right. Cool," said Alfred, a little distractedly. Herakles and Kiku had just turned up, skirting around them. Another two guys he'd slept with to add to the growing list. If it wasn't because it was his job, he'd start to think of himself as a bit of a slut, really. Shaking himself from his reverie, he caught Arthur gently by the elbow and guided him to the nearest couch. "You just sit there and I'll be back soon."

"Honestly," he heard Arthur mutter as he turned and hurried over to the table. He would have to actually be quick to get back before someone tried to speak to him.

"Privet," said Ivan as he reached him. "Is that the new man?"

"Yeah." Alfred narrowed his eyes at him. "Keep your hands off – he's mine."

"Oh? You have finally found someone who does not push you off as soon as you finish with a childish yell?"

"Shurrup," growled Alfred as he fiddled with the bottles and glasses. "At least I don't smile all creepily at everything."

Ivan's permanent smile widened until it became the smile which had always meant DANGER to Alfred. It was hardly surprising that the two of them had only lasted a couple of sessions together. "You have left him all alone," Ivan observed, causing Alfred to stiffen.

"Don't you dare. You leave him alone. He deserves a good Christmas and you'll just ruin it if-" Alfred broke off, realising how desperate he sounded.

"Hm?" Ivan's smile, instead of growing as Alfred had expected, receded a little as he stared in Arthur's direction. Alfred resisted the urge to turn around and make sure Arthur was still okay. "Hm," Ivan repeated, his smile falling a little more. "He seems to get along well with Yao."

"Yeah, well-" Alfred stopped, stiffening. "What? He's never met Yao."

"He just did," said Ivan, nodding towards the other side of the room. Alfred spun around and found a rather upsetting scene. Matthew and his Gilbert had turned up and had settled themselves beside Arthur. Yao had apparently paused on his way into the room and was chattering away to a politely smiling Arthur.

" _Fuck_!" hissed Alfred, turning back to the glasses he had yet to fill. Hurriedly, he grabbed the nearest bottle – luckily, it was some sort of rum – and poured a generous amount into one.

"Why are you so anxious for Yao not to speak with him?" Ivan asked.

Alfred shot a glare at Ivan. "Because Artie's so hot, he could get anyone jumping him if he wanted to."

Surprisingly, Ivan scowled at him. Alfred raised an eyebrow. It looked like there were problems between him and Yao. Happy that he had gotten one over on Ivan (he always made Alfred look exceptionally stupid when he appeared), he hurried back to Arthur. When he reached the small group, he caught the tail end of what they were saying.

"-I am so happy," Yao was saying.

"It sounds like you'll be very successful," agreed Arthur. "I would drink to you but- Ah, here he comes." Smiling up at his boyfriend, he reached out to take his glass. However, he frowned at Alfred suddenly and Alfred had to wonder what he had done wrong. "Where's yours?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? Oh... I forgot," said Alfred, lamely.

"You forgot?" Arthur parroted, staring at him with a disbelieving look. "How can you forget when you were over there?" He glanced behind Alfred and the American resisted the urge to look around, too, knowing that Ivan was probably still watching them. "Were you too busy chattering away, as usual?"

"Ah, he always talks too much," agreed Yao, shaking his head.

"Real-" began Arthur with a grin but he was interrupted by a strange, strangled noise that came out of Alfred's mouth as he realised that Arthur and his _ex_ were about to talk about him. Everyone looked at him. Matthew seemed to know what was happening and grimaced at Alfred. "Are you okay?" asked Arthur, sounding torn between concern and exasperation.

"Uh, er, well – I should get more drinks for Gil and Mattie and Yao, right? But, eh, Yao! Come with me and we can-"

"No, thank you," said Yao, sharply, glaring beyond Alfred. _Yikes, Yao and Ivan really_ are _having problems_ , thought Alfred, wondering how else to get Yao away from Arthur.

"Why doesn't Gilbert go, since he's been an annoying git since he arrived," suggested Arthur, glaring at Gil.

"Nein!" Gilbert declared, grinning right back at Arthur. "Why don't you get Ivan to bring the drinks over?"

Yao stiffened. "Hm. I think I will have to beg your leave, Arthur." He gave a bow of his head and hurried off, leaving Arthur to blink at him in surprise.

"Oh. Okay," he said in Yao's wake.

"Well!" Alfred spoke up, clapping his hands together gleefully. "I'll keep you company, Art. Mattie! Get me something sweet, will ya?"

Matthew sighed but rose from his spot beside Arthur. Alfred dropped into his place and pulled Arthur closer. The Englishman grumbled and struggled a little until he was sitting comfortably, leaning against Alfred. Somehow, he managed to keep his alcohol from spilling. Meanwhile, Gilbert got up as well and hurried after Matthew.

"Just us left, huh?" said Alfred with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to Arthur's temple.

"Hm. We should go mingle."

"No!" cried Alfred, so quickly and loudly that Arthur jolted and spilled some rum on the cream sofa they were sitting on. He cursed and sat up, extricating himself from Alfred's grasp with a glare. Alfred reached for him and scrambled for an excuse which would keep Arthur from moving. "I just want to sit with you here for a minute. It's comfy."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed, shook his head and settled back. "Fine. But just for a little while. When the rest of the guests get here, we need to go talk to them."

"Sure!" said Alfred with a false brightness. He needed to use the time to figure out how to keep Arthur away from the others as much as possible...

* * *

True to his word, Arthur forced them to rise and make their way into the considerable crowd, all of them talking above the level of the music. Alfred, of course, had not been able to come up with a way to stop Arthur from talking to his exes so he was eternally grateful that Francis had invited so many women to the party. Whenever they got too close to one of his ex-partners, he steered Arthur into a group of unknown people nearby. Arthur always flashed him a frown before falling into the conversation.

However, it wasn't to last as Arthur soon bumped into Kiku and Herakles whilst Alfred nipped to the bathroom to relieve himself (his repetitive excuse to get drinks had worked against him). He returned to find them chattering quite comfortably. A twinge of jealousy tightened his chest and he had to remind himself that Arthur had given up his 'normal', comfortable life for him – a sure sign he definitely loved Alfred. Then he remembered his problems and hurried forward.

"What sorts of things will you be getting up to when you get there?" Alfred heard Arthur ask.

"We will do kalanda," Herakles said, an arm wrapped around Kiku's waist a little possessively.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Arthur, sounding interested.

"It is-" began Herakles but Alfred chose that point to interrupt.

"Yo, Art. Come get some cake!"

A brief scowl flashed onto Arthur's face before he purposely smoothed it into a neutral expression. "Why don't you go get some for both of us?"

"Ah, no – you gotta come, too!"

"Why?" growled Arthur, his scowl coming back in full force.

"Whuh-? Because I want you with me, babe-"

"This is a party!" snapped Arthur. "You're supposed to talk to people but you keep avoiding everyone. And you pull me away from conversations like this!"

"Uh, I..."

"No, Alfred! I've had enough! If you're being like this, there's no point in us being here!" He turned to Kiku and Herakles and, with a trembling voice full of suppressed anger, he said, "Excuse me." With that, he stormed from the room, brushing past Alfred with his nose in the air. Alfred flinched as he left but knew better than to go after him just yet. Instead, he grinned sheepishly at Kiku (who he considered a good friend) as he and his boyfriend watched him with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Later, Alfred found Arthur speaking to Francis and a woman who had draped herself on the Frenchman's arm. He was smiling politely at them both but, before Alfred could feel envious, he noticed that it was the sort of smile reserved for situations which Arthur wanted to leave but found it impolite to do so. A smile he had learned from previous social events Alfred had dragged him to. Luckily for Arthur, his boyfriend had no such reservations about leaving conversations.

"Artie!" he cried as he reached them, not bothering to listen to what they were talking about. Unfortunately, the Englishman scowled and turned his body a little in an effort to block Alfred. But Alfred wasn't giving up. "I'd like to talk to you in private. Please."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Arthur sniffed. "All of the rooms are being used."

Thinking about a place where they could hide themselves so as not to be interrupted, Alfred's eyes landed on a sprig of mistletoe a few feet from them. Connections sparked in his brain and he grinned at Arthur who was waiting for his answer. "Come with me!" he declared and grabbed Arthur's arm. Arthur gave a squawk of protest but resigned himself to stumbling after the American. Alfred led him to the Christmas tree, paused to make sure no-one was paying them any attention (the only people in the room by that point were the snogging Ivan and Yao), and then dragged Arthur behind it.

"What the-?!" began Arthur but Alfred didn't listen, only pulled him carefully past the pines and into the corner which was blocked from sight completely.

When they were both settled – with Arthur leaning against the wall, frowning – Alfred tried to speak. "Art, I-"

"Is this an apology? Because it had better be."

"Well... Yeah. Sorry."

"Good," said Arthur, briskly, not sounding placated at all. "Now. Explain."

"Ah, well, y'see..."

"I don't have all night."

Alfred sighed. Apparently, Arthur was angry and not just annoyed: Alfred had been hoping for that as it was easier to make up with him when he was only irritated. "I really am sorry. It's just... Well." He could feel his cheeks turning red and could only watch as Arthur realised this and stood straighter, blinking in surprise.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, the anger having faded to concern.

He sighed again. "All of the guys here... are from the company."

"Yes... And?" Arthur looked confused now.

"You... You don't- I never told you but before... you, I was with a lot of other guys – not romantically! Just, y'know, sex. For the movies. Y'know?"

"I did realise that, Al..." Arthur spoke slowly, obviously trying to understand. Alfred wished he didn't have to say it out loud but a frown was forming on Arthur's face as he tried to work it out. "What on Earth has that got to do with the way you've been acting?"

Alfred swallowed and prepared himself for the worst. "It's kinda like Scott Pilgrim..."

"Scott...? Do you mean that film with the Evil Exes?" asked Arthur, clearly not following. "You think of all of them as your Evil Exes?"

"Well, er, not really. Just that I didn't want you talking to them in case they... said anything..."

"Like what?" Arthur demanded, stepping forwards. "Would they have told me about your love of scooping out the rainbows in a bowl of Lucky Charms to eat separate so that – and I quote – you 'get all the gay goodness'? Or would they try to warn me of your immense collection of video games or the fact that you glaze over when I try to explain a book I love before telling me it would be better as a movie? Then there's the amount of food you eat and your irrational fear of ghosts and your belief in aliens. Would they have told me about all of that?"

As Arthur paused for breath, Alfred shook his head. "Uh, no-"

"Exactly! They don't know much about you beyond your prowess in bed. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Arthur sighed and stepped forward so he could cup Alfred's cheek. Alfred breathed deeply as he leant into the touch, relieved at his words. His boyfriend really knew how to calm him down and he felt happy and warm and safe with him. "I know more about you than they do," said Arthur, softly, smiling a little. "You great idiot."

They stood like that for a few minutes before Alfred felt it was safe enough to break the relative silence. "'Prowess in bed', huh?" He grinned at Arthur as the smaller blonde blushed.

"Oh, shut it."

"If you like it that much, I should make it up to you. Y'know, for being such a douche."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to do that? I told you, the bedrooms are being used. Besides, Francis probably has hidden cameras up there."

Humming in acknowledgement, Alfred glanced around at the space they were in. They were definitely blocked from sight of the rest of the party-goers. And, as far as he could see, there were no cameras. With a grin, Alfred looked back at Arthur whose eyes had just opened wide – apparently his boyfriend was quick on the uptake on subjects to do with sex.

"No," said Arthur, as firmly as he could. But the blush gave him away and Alfred's grin widened.

"Yes," he said. "C'mon. It'll be fun, right? It'll be awesome."

"Alfred F. Jones, no!" hissed Arthur, backing away till he hit the corner.

"Alfred F. Jones, yes," was his response. And, with that, he stepped forward, leaned in and kissed Arthur hard. There was a brief resistance before Arthur melted into Alfred's kiss, letting Alfred's tongue dip in and begin to explore his mouth. Eagerly, Alfred planted his hands on Arthur's hips to drag him closer and Arthur slipped his arms up Alfred's chest and around his neck.

They pulled away for breath and Alfred found Arthur giving him a feeble glare. "Fine. But be quick about it. And if anyone hears us..."

"Don't worry. They won't. I mean, listen to that music." Indeed, even as Alfred jerked a thumb over his shoulder, the song changed and the sexual voice of Eartha Kitt began to sing about wanting Santa to hurry down the chimney. Alfred decided to take that as a sign to go ahead with their naughty plan, even if Santa himself wouldn't approve.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur tugged at his shirt, pulling it clean off without unbuttoning it. "If you say so. _Come on_. We really _don't_ have all night here."

"Yessir!" Alfred saluted and swiftly removed his own t-shirt before grabbing at Arthur's hands and drawing them away from his own belt. Quickly, Alfred grabbed the buckle himself and, after pulling Arthur closer so he could plant a kiss on his lips, he began undoing it for him. He felt Arthur do the same for him.

When Alfred finally got Arthur's pants undone, he grabbed both the waistband of them and Arthur's boxers and pulled them down so swiftly that Arthur gasped in surprise. Alfred loved it when Arthur made noises like that – they went straight to his cock. After giving Arthur a look, Arthur slipped his feet from the garments leaving him naked bar his socks and shoes.

"Hurry up," murmured Arthur as he tugged at Alfred's pants. Alfred only laughed in response, letting Arthur take them off once he had grabbed the small packet of travel lube and the condom he stuffed into his pocket wherever he went, just in case. After all, you never knew, even if Arthur had berated him for the habit. The clothing dropped to pool around his ankles but he didn't bother stepping out of them. Instead, he shuffled closer to Arthur and grabbed one of his legs, pulling it up in an effort to spread him sufficiently. Arthur moaned and clung to him.

Since they had had sex in the morning, it was easy to prepare Arthur. He moaned and arched into Alfred's touches, wriggling in pleasure. Alfred smiled at him as he pushed his lubed fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Arthur's aroused face was incredible; all flushed with his eyes hooded and a deeper green than normal. It wasn't long before Alfred was panting too, his erection straining to be touched. Luckily for him, Arthur knew just when to reach down and tug on him, drawing his own moans.

"Get," panted Arthur, even as he thrust back down onto Alfred's hand. "In. Me."

Only too happy to comply, Alfred removed his fingers and rolled the condom on. He grabbed Arthur by the hips and lifted him. There were moans from both of them as Arthur slotted perfectly onto him and wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. They paused for a moment to catch their breath. Alfred smiled happily at Arthur who looked back at him with lust-filled eyes. There was something else in his eyes, too, and Alfred didn't get a chance to figure out what it was before Arthur spoke.

"I love you," he gasped, a smile flickering onto his face. "And don't you forget that."

A beam was his answer. "Love you, too. And I lust you, too, so should we get on with it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Here I am, trying to let you know that you were being an idiot tonight and you go and ruin it-" He was cut off as Alfred shifted, grinning cheekily at him. With a moan, he glared half-heartedly at him.

"We can do the romance bit later," Alfred assured him. "I thought you wanted us to hurry?"

Glancing at the space they had squeezed through to get into the corner, Arthur nodded. "Fine," he sighed.

Taking that as permission to move, Alfred did so, holding Arthur tightly and thrusting hard and as deep as possible. They both moaned, Arthur's head thrown back against the wall so he was groaning at the ceiling. It was deliciously tight inside Arthur and Alfred was sure he was close to Arthur's prostate. Angling himself, he thrust up hard again. The reaction from Arthur was instantaneous: he opened his mouth wide, the noise he tried to stifle coming out as a squeak before he leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Alfred's neck where he began to suck. Alfred knew there would be biting at the next thrust and hurried to do so, moaning in pleasure as his assumption proved correct. The pain and pleasure mixed, causing him to throb in anticipation.

They continued on, building up a steady rhythm, the tightness of Arthur as he squeezed and tensed causing Alfred to go crazy. After around a minute, as Eartha Kitt began to wrap up her song to make way for Mariah Carey, Alfred could feel himself about to tip over into his climax, surprisingly quicker than normal. The anticipation of being found seemed to be turning him on more than he had realised, hurrying him along to the finish. His thrusts grew haphazard as he panted in Arthur's ear. The Brit himself was clutching at Alfred tighter, biting and kissing at Alfred's neck and collarbone.

"Gonna-" Alfred managed to grunt.

"Uh huh," Arthur whined in his ear. "Me-" He broke off with a gasp and suddenly arched as Alfred hit his prostate without aiming for it. Unable to stop, Alfred kept thrusting as he felt the warmth across his chest which meant Arthur had come. Hazily, he admired Arthur's chest and lazily kissed at it as Arthur slumped over him. As Arthur clenched around him, coming down from his high, Alfred came with a gasp, the squeezing the last straw. He leaned forward, using the wall as a support as he let himself spill into the condom. Then, with weak legs, he slowly lowered them both to the floor until he was kneeling, Arthur wrapped around him.

Once they had caught their breath, Arthur peeled himself from Alfred's chest so he could look at him. "We... We need to..." His voice was quiet and he was smiling which Alfred felt was an accomplishment considering the mood he had been in earlier in the night.

"Yeah," breathed Alfred but he had no intention of moving. He was far too comfortable. So he held onto his boyfriend tightly, uncaring about the mess they were in. Arthur let him but Alfred knew it was only a matter of time before his brisk, matter-of-fact nature kicked in again and he urged them both to move.

However, when Arthur pulled away again, he was blushing and avoiding Alfred's gaze. "Ah, er, Alfred..."

"Uh huh?" asked Alfred, cautious now.

"Is... Is the offer of joining you on Christmas Day still open?"

Alfred stared at him as his blush slowly grew darker. When Arthur glanced up at him, Alfred could see how nervous he was. Grinning, he pulled Arthur back towards him; Arthur fell against his chest with a grunt. "Of course it is!" he exclaimed. "What made you change your mind?"

"When you asked me, I just felt that meeting your parents seemed rather awkward. But, after tonight, I've realised that I'll probably be meeting them at some point, since you seem to love me enough to worry about the most _ridiculous_ things. So, better to do it sooner rather than later, right?"

"Great! I'd better call them!" Releasing Arthur, Alfred began to pat at his pants to find his cell phone. However, his wrists were suddenly captured by Arthur and he looked up to find him smiling in bemusement.

"It's late. Wait until tomorrow."

"Ah. Suppose," mumbled Alfred, deflating slightly. But, just as soon as he had, he brightened, a wide smile directed at Arthur. "Wait till you meet 'em. They're great and they'll totally love you." He stopped when he noticed Arthur's smile growing, a happy twinkle in his eye. "What?"

"I know it's early but Happy Christmas, Al."

Blinking, Alfred smiled back, understanding now that he had just received a Christmas present of sorts. It was definitely the best present he had ever been given: his entire family together for the holidays. "Merry Christmas, Artie," he said with a huge grin, pressing a gentle kiss to Arthur's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N:  
> No-one noticed their brief disappearance from the party. Mainly cause they were all preoccupied. ;)
> 
> Kalanda, by the way, is a Greek tradition. It's kind of like a mixture of carolling and trick-or-treating. Basically, they go out singing carols and they get given nuts and what-have-you.
> 
> Yao and Ivan were having a bit of an argument because Yao wants to get out of the porn business and has a building to create a restaurant in which he's awfully excited about - but Ivan wasn't told about it till recently and feels Yao is abandoning him a little. They made up at the party, though.


End file.
